Don't Leave Me Alone
by redrose1024
Summary: I got this one shot idea after watching episode 1 of Robots in Disguise. Bumblebee and Princess Waterlily are lovers, but they must keep their relationship a secret to avoid conflict. While on Earth, Bumblebee can't help but to miss his mate. Under the moonlight they rekindle their love for each other. Warnings: fluff, romance, inaccuracy (I've only seen 1 episode), sorta Prime


Don't Leave Me Alone

Oh how he'd missed her.

But it's not like he could express it in public. Their love could only be between them. A scout and a princess? Unspeakable. There would be an uproar if word got out.

So, as soon as Bumblebee got the Princess away from Strongarm's admiration, he led her to a private spot where they could bask in the presence of each other.

It was night. Earth time went so much faster than Cybertronian time. One cycle suddenly felt like a joor.

He hadn't minded it until now.

The Princess was set to leave as soon as the sun came up again. That left them a mere eight joors now, approximately one sixth of a cycle on Cybertron.

He didn't want this visit to end. He didn't want to let go of the pink femme in his arms. He didn't want to watch her disappear through the space bridge. He didn't want to see his mate leave him again.

"Don't go." he keened softly.

The Princess made a sad noise as she hugged his tighter. She coaxed him to rest his helm against her chassis. He eagerly followed along and held her shoulders as he did.

"Stay one more cycle." he pleaded. "I can't let you go so soon."

"I know, my Love." she cooed to him. "But if I do, there'll be talk. They'll start asking questions."

Bumblebee buried him helm further into her chassis and gripped her slim shoulders tighter.

He grunted in anger. "I don't care about all that! I just want to be with you!"

The yellow mech pulled them both into a sitting position. The Princess searched for his servos and clasped them in hers. Her audio rested against his chassis, allowing her to listen to his spark.

"I don't want you to leave." he continued. "I didn't want to leave you in the first place."

"It's okay, Love."

He bit his lip component. "No, it's not okay." he paused in a half afted attempt to calm himself. "All our plans are ruined."

"They're not ruined, just delayed."

Bumblebee held her out to arms length. She leaned back in his embrace, still sitting in his lap.

"But I can't wait any longer. We've already bonded, Lily."

"I know. As soon as you're done here, you'll come back to Cybertron and we'll tell everyone about our love for each other. We'll rule together and officially start a life for ourselves." she touched his cheek, earning a sly smile from him.

"Together." he echoed. "That's all I want."

"And once we're together," she continued. "we'll start the family you've always wanted. You'll have the younglings you've always talked about. We'll never be apart again."

Bumblebee huffed a sigh and pressed a kiss to her servo. He then held the outside of her servo and rested his helm against it.

"One more cycle." he muttered. "I can't recharge without you."

"Then while I am still here," she whispered. "recharge. I'll stay by your side."

He shook his helm. "But then I won't get to see you."

"You can see me in your dreams."

"I already do." he said. "Every time I offline my optics, you're there."

Her optic ridges furrowed. She pressed her forehelm to his. His wings fluttered, displaying how content he now was.

"I can't take it like this anymore. I need you with me."

"Patience, my darling."

He gritted his denta, but not at her, at the situation in general. "But I have been patient!" he cried pitifully. "I've been waiting since the day I met you. I fought in a war for Primus' sake!"

"So what's waiting a few more orns going to do? You can do it." she said patiently.

"I don't want to."

"I know." she kissed his helm. "I don't want to either."

"My only desire is to have you to myself at the end of each cycle." he spoke softly.

The Princess smiled. "Sounds lovely."

He hugged her torso and rested his helm on her shoulder. "And show you to everyone I know." he continued. "And run around Cybertron together. It _would_ be lovely."

"All in due time. Now, why don't we spend what little time we have left with each other."

"What do you suggest, my spark."

"One last merging." she suggested. "So our bond can be as strong as possible before we depart."

He pulled away and smiled at her. "As you wish, my Love."

* * *

He couldn't bare to see her go the next cycle. He had been dreading it since he found out that she was coming.

Bumblebee once again had to fake a platonic relationship in front of his peers. It pained the both of them.

He stifled his sorrows as she turned to walk through the space bridge. He couldn't stop his wings from drooping dramatically. A tear slipped from his optic and fell to the ground.

"Sir?" Strongarm said.

The Princess was disappearing from sight. The space bridge was about to fade. Then, she would be billions of miles out of reach.

His grip was slipping. He wanted so badly to go with her.

"Princess!" he cried suddenly, his voice shrill and raw.

He charged towards the bridge. Everyone shouted to him, confused at this course of action.

He was so close. He could be with his love like he wanted. Bumblebee ran faster, calling out to his lover.

"Lily, my Love!"

He was inches away now. Everything was so close, his mate, Cybertron, his future.

But then, it all vanished.

 **Author's Note: Okay so, I watched the first episode of Robots in Disguise and had this pop into my head. It's probably really inaccurate since I've only seen like one episode, but I couldn't bare to not write it.**

 **Princess Waterlily is my oc. I have an ongoing story about her and Bumblebee's romance. This doesn't directly tie to it though.**

 **Again, a lot of this is probably inaccurate, but I couldn't but to write it all down.**

 **Thanks, and review!**


End file.
